Ronald saw mummy kissing Santa Claus
by Dobby's Elf
Summary: Well the title pretty much says it all, giggles, R&R please,


_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and the teddy!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ronald saw mummy kissing Santa Claus_**

"How do I look?" Athur Weasley asked his wife on a Christmas eve.

"Wonderful darling" his wife told him as she gave him a small peck on the cheek, "they are going to be so surprised" she said beaming at her husband.

* * *

"Mum" said a small red haired boy at about 4 years old.

"What is it Ronald?" his mother asked him smiling.

"Where's daddy?" asked the small boy.

"Oh, he's around" his mother told him, "why don't you go play with your brothers?" she asked.

"Okay mum" the boy smiled and ran over to his older brothers who where playing near the fireplace.

* * *

_Pop_

"Ho, ho, ho, Happy Christmas everyone"

"Santa Claus!" the 6 young brothers all yelled at the same time, while their 3 year old sister clapped her hands and giggled from her mothers lap.

"Where did you come from?" asked the oldest of the brothers.

"From the north pole of course dear Bill" answered Santa.

"Woow! He knows my name!" the boy said to his brothers in awe.

"What are you doing here?" asked the third oldest of the boys.

"I'm here to check on you and your siblings dear Percy" said Santa.

"Did you bring-" asked one of the twins looking excited, "-any gifts for us?" finished the other twin looking just as excited as the first.

"Ho, ho, ho, of course my dear Fred and George" said Santa and pulled out a large bag from his pocket.

"Wow! You've got all the presents in there?" asked the second oldest of the children.

"Is it all for us?" the youngest brother asked right after, with wide eyes.

"It is my children, it is" said Santa with a warm smile.

* * *

"'Night mum" said the small redhead as his mother tucked him in for the night.

"Goodnight Ronald dear" said his mother and kissed him on the cheek, "you had a good Christmas?"

"Best ever" said the boy sleepily with a small yawn following.

"I'm glad dear" said his mother and smiled as she saw that the small boy was now sound asleep.

* * *

"Mummy?" asked the small boy the darkness in his room. There was no answer.

"Mum?" he asked again, but still no answer.

Slowly the boy sat up in his bed and looked around his room.

He looked out of his window and saw that it was snowing outside and the stars were shining brightly.

"I'm hungry" he told the night as his stomach started to grumble.

His mother wouldn't mind if he went down to the kitchen and got something to eat, would she?

So he jumped down from his bed, grabbed his teddy and walked softly over to his door and out into the hallway.

Slowly he started to creep down the stairs, when he heard voices coming from under him.

Maybe Santa was still there, and talking with his parents? He could only hear two voices talking. Maybe Santa and his mother were talking?

He stared to creep down the stairs a little faster.

He wanted to see Santa again. And if he was talking to his mother then maybe she was telling him what to get young Ronald for Christmas next year?

His mother would never know if he had been listening, would she? She thought that he was in his room fast asleep as when she left him a few hours earlier.

He slowly peeked inside the living room. There he was! Santa! Standing right in front of his mother next to the fireplace.

The young boy crooked his head slightly to one side.

What were they doing? They weren't talking anymore. He looked up and saw that they were standing under a mistletoe. Had they noticed?

A small gasp escaped the small boy's mouth when he saw his mother wrap her arms around Santa Claus and kiss him.

"Wow" the small boy whispered, and quickly turned around and ran silently up the stairs to his room.

His hunger now forgotten and only the picture of his mother and Santa Claus kissing underneath a mistletoe in his mind.

As he slowly lay down in his bed, hugging his teddy close he stared to think of how it would have been if his father had walked in.

He giggled as he thought of the face he thought his father would have on his face if he saw it.

With that as a last thought, the small boy fell asleep again with a smile on his lips and his teddy in his arms.


End file.
